Electric guitar cables, microphone cables, speaker cables, and earphone cables are audio signal cables wrapped in black sheath, gray sheath, or white sheath. Appearance of the audio signal cables are austere and monotonous, and conflict with the lively, boisterous, and fashionable atmosphere at social events. An audio signal cable lighting up with the music would be an enhancement.